halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom
"The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom" is the second Halloween episode of the Nickelodeon animated series . It was animated in stop-motion by Screen Novelties, much like the series' second Christmas episode, "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" Summary The episode starts off with SpongeBob putting sparkly decorations on his house for Halloween. Patrick comes by in his knight costume, but he isn't amused by SpongeBob's house because it is "too cute for Halloween". SpongeBob shows him his flower costume, but Patrick still isn't impressed because it isn't scary enough. Patrick shows SpongeBob what scary is when Squidward's house scared the trick-or-treaters with onions. SpongeBob admits that he loves to go trick-or-treating, but he's too afraid to go out on Halloween. Patrick tells SpongeBob that there's no need to be afraid as long as he believes in one simple statement: Scary equals funny. SpongeBob agrees and goes with him. The first place they stop at is Sandy's treedome. Sandy appears in her mad scientist outfit and is dubbed under the name: Dr. Franken-Cheeks. She, SpongeBob, and Patrick play a guessing game with her jars of horror and she shows them her latest invention: the acorn monster. Afterwards, SpongeBob and Patrick stop over at the Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs and Squidward are doing a haunted tour of the Chum Bucket. SpongeBob enjoys the haunted tour and laughs himself out. Mr. Krabs asks why SpongeBob is laughing, but SpongeBob tells him that he has a new theory: Scary equals funny. SpongeBob's theory doesn't intrigue both Mr. Krabs and Squidward and claim it as a major insult on Halloween. SpongeBob and Patrick stop over at the Chum Bucket, where Plankton and Karen are doing the haunted tour of the Krusty Krab. But SpongeBob finds this funny as well, which deeply annoys Plankton and Karen. Meanwhile in the skies above Bikini Bottom, the Flying Dutchman is enjoying himself on Halloween. However, he is halted by SpongeBob's laughter. He descends downward and goes to ask SpongeBob why is he laughing on Halloween. SpongeBob says that he used to be scared until Patrick told him that scary equals funny. The Flying Dutchman was offended by that statement at first, but when he looks at the Krusty Krab decorations, he concludes that they're laughable. He decides to offer them a thrill ride inside his pirate ship, which SpongeBob and Patrick agree. SpongeBob and Patrick ride inside the ship where it is filled with ghosts, ghouls, skeletons, and monsters. Patrick is terrified, but SpongeBob still thinks it's funny. The Flying Dutchman felt humiliated at SpongeBob's laughter. However, he's got another idea. Upon hearing that SpongeBob has other friends, the Flying Dutchman unleashes a ghostly mist and steals the souls of Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Gary, and Plankton. SpongeBob and Patrick are still riding in the ship and they encounter the souls of their friends locked in cages as they cry for help. SpongeBob still finds this funny, until he notices Patrick's soul caged up as well. Patrick confesses that he had been wrong all along and admits that sometimes scary equals scary. After hearing that, SpongeBob realizes the trouble his selfish theory had done and ran out of the ship in fear (skin and bone form). But despite being scared, he decides to go back and rescue his friends. Back on the ship, the Flying Dutchman torments the souls of SpongeBob's friends. Plankton manages to free himself and offers the Flying Dutchman a deal: Plankton takes over the world and they'll split it 70-30. But the Flying Dutchman turns down the offer and turns Plankton into a ghoul. Just as the Dutchman prepares to roast the souls of SpongeBob's friends, SpongeBob appears in Sandy's acorn monster invention. He goes to attack the Dutchman, but he ends up flying into a wall, destroying the invention in the process. The Dutchman gloats at SpongeBob because he's too stupid to scare someone like him. But Plankton mentions about the scary things SpongeBob has inside his brain (having been inside it himself in ), which encourages the Dutchman to fly in and have a look. Inside SpongeBob's brain, the Flying Dutchman encounters various creatures flying around and they carry him everywhere. None of those dream creatures scared the Dutchman one bit and concludes that SpongeBob doesn't have any scary thought in his brain. But SpongeBob, who regained consciousness, says that what always scared him is when his mother takes out his naked baby pictures. At that moment, a giant baby version of SpongeBob appears and hugs the Flying Dutchman. The other dream creatures hug him as well and the Dutchman becomes scared. He flies out of SpongeBob's head and ran away in horror. As his ship disappeared, the souls of SpongeBob's friends return to their bodies. SpongeBob learns to never say scary equals funny ever again and everyone marches into the Krusty Krab to celebrate. Meanwhile, Plankton gets picked up by a trick-or-treater and eats him, mistaking him for candy. Availability Paramount Home Media Distribution put the special out on DVD on September 11, 2018. The DVD was also released in a 2-pack with the DVD release of "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" Cast External links * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:2017 releases